We Meet Again, Mr Black
by jenn008
Summary: Eliot expected a normal trip and then he would be back with his team. He was wrong. Why is he the one that always has his past come back?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own White Collar or Leverage.**

Eliot POV

I was happy to be off a plane. I had been on one for a few hours already and really wanted to stretch. I had only a few short hours before I was once again trapped in a plane. I sighed and started to make my way toward the boarding gate. I planned to check my boarding time and then go find something to eat. I needed to keep my strength up.

I was visiting some friends who were currently located in Alaska. They had a problem that needed my experience. They had always helped me and the past, so I couldn't say no. It turned out that the problem was larger than originally thought and it took nearly a week to take care of. I was glad that it was over though as I was having clothing problems.

I was borrowing an outfit from one of my friends as all my clothes seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. I was glad that I still had my leather jacket though. I was wearing all black and I was glad. If anything was to happen, I could easily cover up the damage with the dark collars. My friend also gave me some chocolate and a book. I wasn't going to touch the chocolate as I figured it would be a nice item to give to Parker. That girl loves her chocolate. The book on the other hand, I had started to read and found it very enjoyable. I looked forward to reading it again on the flight.

I was heading to New York. I was planning to spend some time in New York City and then head to Boston. During my time in New York, I was planning on losing any tails that was following me in this time. I could not put the team at risk. It was job to protect them, not put them in any danger.

I was under a Hardison approved alias for this flight. I did not want any red flags to raise during this trip. I had to keep a low profile as you never knew when someone was out to get you. I had sat next a guy on the plane that was dressed similarly. I was freaking how we were wearing almost the same thing. I do not ever want to repeat that experience ever again. It only means trouble when you someone who is dressed like you. They may try to frame you and if someone that was dressed like you was seen, you would soon be a suspect.

I reached an empty chair and settled into it. I was about to make a sweep of my surroundings, when a customs officer approached me. I was surprised at this. What had I done to warrant the attention of a customs officer? I held back the urge to say, "what do you need officer?" I stayed silent and hoped that the man would keep walking.

"May we speak to you sir?" The officer asked me.

I really didn't want to talk to anyone, but I replied anyway, "Sure, speak away."

"In Private, Sir. This is not something that we want to discuss in public." I sighed but in the end I followed the officer to a holding room where they would probably interview me for a while.

The customs officer left the room and came back a few moments later. In that time, I had scanned the room and made myself aware of it. There was one entrance that the customs officer was entering and a window where others may or may not be watching. I sighed again and got ready for the questions to start rolling in.

"So, your name is Mr. Black?" The customs officer asked. I guess he wanted to confirm my identity before he gave away any information.

"Yes, my name is Jimmy Black," I told the officer.

"What are your plans once you reach New York?" I blinked at the man. Why in the world did he want to know my plans?

"Well, I was planning to visit a friend or two if they were willing to see me. After that, I was planning to take a long drive to where I normally live, which is not in New York." I told him the truth without giving anything important away.

"Where do you normally live?" He asked me. I wasn't sure if I was willing to answer this as any one of my enemies could get ahold of it if they really wanted to. I sighed and decided to tell the truth. I could always get Hardison to remove it later if I wanted him to.

"I normally live in Boston, Massachusetts," I told the man.

"Do you have anyone that could confirm that?" He asked me.

"Yes, a few friends who I am constantly around?" That was what I replied with.

"May I contact information for them?" It was worded like a question but, I knew if I didn't comply, they would make my life difficult.

I spoke as I was writing down Nate's number, "This number will put you in contact with Nathan Ford. He is probably your best bet if you actually expect them to answer their phone. The others don't always answer if they do not know the phone number." It was sort of the truth. Sophie would have worked around the problem and gave no straight answer that he was looking for. Parker would have given up to much information thinking it was what normal people did. She could also potentially weird the poor man out so much that he doesn't release me. Hardison may not answer it and just ignore it in favor of video games. He could also have someone else answer and then track the number. Nate was the best bet.

"Okay, I will be back soon if this number works and the man answers all the questions that he is asked. We do not want to hold you up more than needed." That was what the man told me. I knew what the man said was true and I was glad that he wasn't lying to me like some officers did. I really did not like liars. The man left the room without waiting for a comment.

 **AN: This is my most recent attempt at a story. I hope this time it goes well. I have so many ideas for this story but suggestion are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you have any ideas or comments. Please do not leave flames. Thanks for reading. ~jenn008**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own White Collar or Leverage**

Nathan Ford POV

I was planning a con for the team. I knew that they needed this break so I wouldn't bring them back early unless it was absolutely necessary. I wanted to have a con ready so that we could get back into the swing of things as soon as they got back. I knew that I still had some time so I planned to watch some murder movies after I finished up what I was doing.

"RING! RING! RING! RING!" went my phone. I wondered who was calling me as I rarely got calls. I wondered if one of the team members got in trouble. That would mean I would have to call back the rest of the team. They would certainly not appreciate it. I glanced at the phone and saw that it was a number in Canada. I knew that Eliot had a layover in Canada under the name Jimmy Black but he would cause no trouble.

I finally answered the phone. "Nathan Ford" I told whoever was on the other end of the line. I truly was curious in that respect.

"I am a customs officer in an airport in Canada. We have a Mr. Jimmy Black in our custody. I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions about this man." I was silent as I thought about what Eliot could have done. I figured the best thing to do was to ask the man.

"I am willing to answer the questions. If I may ask, what did Jimmy do wrong?" I figured that was the safe route to follow. Agree and then ask a question of my own was a good way to get what you wanted.

"Well, the White Collar division of the FBI in New York told us to stop a Mr. Black coming off the plane that your friend did. There was two of them on that plane and we are trying our best to clear up any confusion. So far, your Mr. Black has cooperated a lot better than the other Mr. Black did. We are doing our best to clear your friend." Well, what he said made complete sense to me and I was not surprised that he did what he did.

"Thank you for explaining it to me, sir. I will answer any questions that you have." He answered my question and I would answer his. Besides, I need to clear Eliot. I cannot have him stuck in Canada. He is too important to the team.

"What were Mr. Black's travelling plans?" Well, that was an easy question.

"Jimmy was planning on spending a few days in New York. While there, he was planning on attempting to visit a few friends. Then, he was planning on driving back to Boston, Massachusetts. Once he got there, he would come to my apartment. At my apartment, he would hang out with three other friends and me. Then he would go home." I probably told him than needed, but I wanted to seem helpful and only wanting to clear my friend.

"Okay, why is driving from New York to Boston? Why not just a direct flight?" That was a valid question, but it was a good thing I knew the answer.

"Well, Jimmy hung out with the wrong crowd for a while when he was younger and made a lot of enemies. He doesn't want to risk any of them ruining his new life." I told him a half truth. Eliot did have enemies from working as a hitter but he never did drugs. If asked I would tell the truth, but what they don't know doesn't hurt them.

"Is he an addict?" I figured that would be a question.

"No. He never did drugs though that doesn't mean he never hung out with bad people." The man was silent for a while. He seemed to be thinking over what he was going to be saying next.

"Well, that should be enough to clear your friend. I thank you for all the helpful information. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." With that we hung up. I was glad that this conversation was over. I hope that all the information I gave was good. I wonder if I would get a call from Eliot. Probably not. That man keeps to himself.

 **AN: Well this one is shorter but I thought this was a good place to end it. I didn't want to draw it out and have to end it at a weird spot. If you have any comments or suggestion, leave a review to tell me. No flames ever, please Thanks ~jenn008**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own white collar or leverage**

Eliot POV

After sitting the holding room for nearly an hour, I am finally released. When I make it to the boarding gate and realize that my flight is boarding. I didn't get a chance to get something to eat. The chocolate bar was looking better and better. I show the agent my ticket and go find my seat on the plane. I am lucky enough to get an aisle seat so I could get up whenever I go to restless.

The flight seemed to take forever and when we finally landed, I made my way off the plane as fast as I could without looking suspicious. I made my way through the airport and to the community board. On the board, there was numbers for various taxi companies. I grabbed a few different number, just in case I needed them in the future and walked out the door.

Once out the door, I took off running. I don't care how odd it was but, I needed to do something. I had so much cooped up energy that was dying to get out. I ran and ran for about two hours. I had no idea where I was but, I just happened to stop near a construction site. I sure wish I had bought a water bottle. I caught my breath quickly and prepared to run a little further until I reached a street sign and could call a taxi.

Just then, a black car pulled up. A man got out, and opened a door. I was going to ask who he was and why he was inviting me into his car but I saw he had a gun. I knew I could take him easily but I could hear a car coming and I didn't want anyone hurt. I got in slowly and cautiously.

There was a briefcase on the back seat. I opened it up and there was a gun. I put it together without a comment. I figured I could pretend to go through with this and maybe fake a death. Then, the person I was supposed to kill will be okay and no one will have to mourn her. Well, they may mourn her but, she will come back to life.

"Is everything in order, Mr. Black?" The driver asked me. How did he know my name? I assumed that this was preplanned and I was taking another person's spot. It wouldn't be the first time I did that. It was the first time I did it going in with the same name unknowingly though.

"Yes, sir." I replied. I did not want to say anything that would make him remember me.

Soon, the car pulled up to a house.

"Make sure that you kill the person in the house. If they put up any fight, I will hear the commotion and come in. If you take too long, I will come in. Do you understand me?" The man was telling the truth. That much I could tell. I sighed and did the only thing I could do. I agreed.

Yes Sir." I told the man.

I got out of the car and slowly made my way toward the door. I tried the door but, it was locked. I pulled a pin out of my sleeve and got to work. I may not have been as good as parker, but I knew how to pick a look pretty well. It had come in handy in the past.

The door unlocked and I slowly opened it just enough to get inside. I slipped inside and then closed to door behind me. As the door closes, I see the driver get out and lean against the car. I hope I have enough time to save this person.

I slowly make my way through the house, clearing each room as I pass through it. Then, I reach the bedroom. I open the door slowly so that I don't wake the person. I realize that there is a woman with red hair in the bed. I make my way slowly closer to the bed, when I realize that the woman is awake. I could tell by how stiff she was. I hoped she didn't have a gun, otherwise she may shoot me first, ask questions later. I decided to call her out.

"Ma'am, are you awake?" I asked her. It may not have been the best idea, but it was better than just standing there and staring at her.

"How could you tell I was awake?" She asked, proving that she was awake.

"By how stiff you were laying. No one who is asleep lays that stiff." I told her.

"Okay, and why are you pointing a gun at me?" She asked me. I looked at the gun in my hands and realized that it was still pointed at her. I slowly lowered it but, did not put it down.

"I was picked up and told to do it." It was the truth.

"Okay. Assuming I believe you, what is your name?" She asked me. I decided to give her my alias. There was no way that I would tell her my real name.

"Jimmy Black. What is your name?" I asked, trying to be polite after breaking into her house. I was raised a gentleman after all.

"Sara Ellis. I am an insurance investigator." That could explain why I was supposed to kill her. They were trying to get rid of something and she was trying to find it. I would have to ask to be sure though.

"Why would someone want to kill you?" I needed more data and then I would help her fake her death and get to a safe place to lie low for a while. It was all part of plan, not to kill this woman. I did not like to kill anyone that didn't deserve it and even then, I did not like killing. There was no way that this woman deserved to be killed. I would make sure that she stayed alive and I didn't have to kill her.

 **AN: Well, another chapter is posted. I probably will not have time to post a chapter tomorrow but, I will try my best. I am going to be busy. Please leave any comments or suggestions that you have about this chapter. Please try not to leave any flames. Thanks for reading. ~jenn008**


End file.
